Positives and Negatives
by The Clover of Damnation
Summary: Opposites don't always attract. Two people that are one in the same can cause attractions as well. shadamy and sonouge, 1st chapter shadamy, 2nd chapter sonouge TWOSHOT!


The sky was an assorted mixture of warm pastel colors swirling into one yet being of its own color as the sun was starting to set over the horizon. A lone umbrageous figure splashed with crimson streaks set his gaze along the path behind him - taking one last look at the area before he would walk on ahead. To have his form blend in with the darkness that would soon sweep over the land right as the sun would go into a deep slumber. A crisp ivory gloved hand clutches the leather strap of the tiny compact bag upon an ebony shoulder moving it further up set shoulder. Just as those eyes that were lite up by the sky turned towards the lone road of travel ahead... a "Wait!" halted him in his tracks causing his gaze back behind him.

Rose quills boounced vigirously as well as moved to and fro while legs of the same color rushed the young female hedgehog closer to her destination towards the male who indeed waited for her. Her chest fell and rose at a quickening heavy pace from trying to regain the loss of oxygen that had been mostly sacrificed for the sake of running. She made it o him in a matter of minutes, which would have been seconds for him. Then again, he was gifted with the capability of super speed compared to her. She might have been faster than most furries but she still had a hard time running!

By that point, she had bent over slightly, resting gloved hands against her furred legs. Sweat slid down the side of her face as she panted for fresh air. "I'm so... so glad I caught you in time...!" Were her gasped and paused words.

An eyebrow was arched at her words. "And why is that?" Was what he asked her. His voice held slight interest, though it sounded as it always had, which was low and malevolent having an emotionless attachment to it.

After a few good more seconds of letting the air enter her lungs to refresh them, the cotton candy colored female a rose her hunkered over upper body. Emerald instantly met with ruby when their eyes came into contact with each other.

"You're leaving aren't you?" Is what she asked, answering his question with one of her own, which slightly annoyed him.

"Why does it matter it to you?" If she was going to play that little game, then so would he.

A strange gleam sparked in her jade orbs before she turned then lowered her head. This upsetting expression began to appear on her delicate features. That was an emotion that the darker hedgehog was not used to seeing her in!

"Since it sounds like you are..." She paused in mid-sentence, a gloved hand rose to her mouth. Her lips rested against the knuckle of her index finger in thought. About another few seconds in after leaving the male in suspense, though only one could tell if they were to get inside his mind than in outer judgement, she moved to continue. Her quills swayed in slow motion as she motioned her head back in his direction. Emerald eyes widened a bit as they pierced thru his. "Can you take me with you...?" The tone was barely above a breathless whisper when she finally ended his anticipation.

His streaked outlined eyes widened as well, and this look of slight shock snuck upon his face. _Did he hear her correctly? Was she really standing before him asking such a question?_ But then his features went back to normal as he spoke again. "Why do you want to venture with me?" It was originally going to be a matter-of-fact question with him asking if she thought he'd let her join him, but he was not only in a 'good mood', but he was curious to know why she wanted on his journey.

A mouth opened a bit to answer, when it only closed while eyelids lowered themselves a little. Small peach arms wrapped themselves in one another as her gaze was set to the side once more. "I... I have nothing here I want to stay for... There's nothing here for me anymore..." Sadness had taken control of her tone - seeping thru every word that was spoken. The quivering in her eyes gave a warning to future expulsion of tears.

He knew exactly who 'nothing' was, though the 'nothing' didn't mean to strike the rose with pain... Her coming to that point was inevitable...

A dark streaked arm reached out offering a welcoming hand to her, which caughter her attention. There was a soft glistening in his eyes as he decided to speak again. "Let me make you a promise. A promise to guide you out of here, and to set you free into a world where you can find 'something' to live for." As he finished his sentence, a barely noticable grin formed upon his dark skinned muzzle.

That reassurance that welcomed her made her unravel her arms from her delicate form to take the hand out stretched to her. "Then take me away... Take me so far away..." Is what she begged with a tiny smile of her own.

Holding onto that hand protectively, the male hedgehog started to lead the female out along the peek of the horizon. The darkness ungulfing their forms as they were beyond any point where they could be seen...


End file.
